


smudging the line

by jaboody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Android Lil Hal, Art, Dom/sub Undertones, Embedded Images, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, NSFW Art, Other, Robot Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaboody/pseuds/jaboody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dirkhal art fill for drone season 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	smudging the line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powertrip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powertrip/gifts).



TT: Are you really using your sword to hide your boner??  
TT: Oh man, the dick jokes are just writing themselves at this point.  
TT: Even Jake’s noticing, dude.  
TT: I wonder how he’d react?  
TT: Hal.  
TT: I could easily tell him right now. I wonder what part would freak him out the most?  
TT: The fact that you have a vibrator stuck up your ass while you’re fighting?  
TT: That you left the controls to your superior computer 13-year old self?  
TT: Or that you’re seriously getting off to everything I’m saying?  
TT: Shut. Up.

and here's an extra because i can't help myself


End file.
